Helix Dragonoid
Helix Dragonoid is the evolution of Cross Dragonoid and Dan Kuso's Guardian Bakugan in Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia and Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Information Description Helix Dragonoid is a humanoid, dragon Bakugan that looks like a combination of Neo Dragonoid and Apollonir, with the only difference is that more red than orange than Apollonir. He still carries the Perfect Core in his chest. In this form Drago has only one set of wings, and a simple spear head his tail. It is unknown if he become a Maxus form just like Neo Dragonoid, and Cross Dragonoid, with the six Bakugan Traps that form Maxus Dragonoid. His main Battle Gear is JetKor. He looks very similar to Lumino Dragonoid in the metallic series. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia Helix Dragonoid first appears after Drago carries the Bakugan Termination System into the atmosphere of New Vestroia, attempting to save the Bakugan that weren't going to have the time to be saved. When the BT system activated, Drago seemingly died, but he actually saw the Perfect Core inside of him; Wavern. Wavern told Drago not to give in to death, and then vanished. Drago awoke and absorbed all of the Attribute Energies and evolved into Helix Dragonoid. Helix Dragonoid battles Helios MK2 and Twin Destructor. He wins, and Helios MK2 admits that Drago is the Ultimate Bakugan and falls down. Drago then helps Helios stand up, and Helios renounces his evil ways as Spectra reverts into Keith. In episode 45, Drago gets his own Battle Gear, JetKor, thanks to Keith and Helios's help. He wasn't able to control the Battle Gear at first because his body rejected it. Later after facing Keith again Drago manage to conquer it. In episodes 51-52, Drago teamed up with some of the Brawlers Bakugan in battle against Farbros and the Alternative Weapon again, and with the combined effeorts of himself, Master Ingram, Ancient Nemus, and Midnight Percival, they finally destroy the Alternative. Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders In episode 1, he faced off with Linehalt, they were evenly matched even wih their Battle Gear. Their powers were so great that the explosion went to Gundalia. In episode 2, he faces Rubanoid and Phosphos tagging with Akwimos. Despite Akwimos being wiped out and Drago faced two against one he still won. In episode 3. he faces Aranaut, he finds out it is the original Aranat. Drago defeated Aranaut with the help of his Battle Gear Jetkor. In episode 5, he faces Rubanoid and Contestir tagging with Linehalt. He managed to get the upper hand even with Linehalt purposely defeating himself, but he still lost due to two on one. In episode 8, he faces Avior and Venoclaw tagging with Hawktor. He and Hawktor managed to defeat them easily. In episode 9, he tags with Coredem and battles a Volt Elezoid and Longfly, and later a Ziperator and Ramdol. Despite being picked on by Ziperator and Ramdol they overcomed it and defeated them with powerful abilities. In episode 12, he faces Rubanoid one on one. He defeats Rubanoid in the first round. When Sid threw Neo Ziperator he and Drago go into a illusion and Drago is passed on The Element and evolves itno Lumino Dragonoid.He later dfetas Rubanoid back in the battle. ; Ability Cards * Dragon Hummer: Nullifies the opponent's ability * Firim Tornado: Nullifies the Gate Card, and tranfers 400 Gs from the opponent to Helix Dragonoid. * Galactic Dragon: Adds 500 Gs to Helix Dragonoid. * Helix Shield ' (''Hyper Helix Shield): Helix Dragonoid gains the same amount of Gs as the opponent. * '''Burning Reflector: Nullifies the opponent's ability * Spinning Wall: Nullifies the opponent's ability, and transfers 500 Gs from the opponent to Helix Dragonoid. * Dragon Phalanx: Nullifies the opponent's ability, and transfers 300 Gs from the opponent to Helix Dragonoid. * Strike Tornado: Subtracts 400 Gs from each opponent ,and adds 400 Gs to Helix Dragonoid. ; Fusion Ability Cards * Power Glazer: Adds 500 Gs to Helix Dragonoid. * Dragon Impulse (Dragon Surge): Nullifies the opponent's ability and, adds 500 Gs to Helix Dragonoid. Bakugan Dimensions *Helix Dragonoid is shown on many Pyrus and Ventus abilities on BD. They often make him look twisted, evil, or desperate. *In the intro of a battle, the player on the right is throwing a Pyrus Helix Dragonoid. Game Like Lumagrowl, Dharak, Avior, and Phosphos, Helix Dragonoid can combine with an array of Battle Gear. There is a metal cylinder inside Helix Dragonoid's back that can activate most Battle Gear when combined. In order to do this, you need to pull its wings back. Its Pyrus version comes in six variations, with 600 Gs in BakuTriads Game Packs, 700 Gs in BakuBoost, 720 Gs and 740 Gs in Crimson and Pearl, 750 Gs in Combat Sets, and 800 Gs in BakuBoost. Its Haos version comes in three variations, with 630 Gs in BakuTriad, 710 Gs in Game Pack, and 780 Gs in BakuBox. Its Darkus version has 750 Gs in Aquos BakuTins. Its Aquos version has 620 Gs in BakuTriads. Its Ventus version comes in three variations, with 640 Gs in BakuTriads, 720 Gs in BakuBoosts, and 740 Gs in BakuCamo. A Subterra Helix Dragonoid has 740 Gs. Trivia * It is the only evolution of Drago introduced in New Vestroia that doesn't spin. * He, Dryoid, and Midnight Percival are currently the only Bakugan with more than one fusion ability. * Helix Dragonoid creates a fire tornado like Neo and Cross Dragonoid, but his body does not spins. * It Dryoid, Neo Dragonoid and Midnight Percival are the only Bakugan with more than two fusion abilities. * Kazarina's research said that a Bakugan on like Helix Dragonoid doesn't exist. * Dan used a Gate Card in episode 5 that changed Drago to Subterra for the first time without hurting him. * It is revealed that he might take naps in GI episode 6 but he might not because he had used it as an excuse. * Helix Dragonoid is the third non-Gundalian Invaders Bakugan to support Battle Gear after Helios MK2 and Aranaut. * The Helix Dragonoid Evil Twin Pack shows Lumino Dragonoid instead of Helix Dragonoid for some reason. * On Bakugan Dimensions, when you start a battle, the brawler on the left throws a Helix Dragonoid. Gallery Anime File:Screen_shot_2010-03-03_at_5.21.06_PM.png|Helix Dragonoid in Ball Form File:Screen_shot_2010-03-03_at_5.21.25_PM.png|Helix Dragonoid with JetKor attached in Ball Form File:Screen_shot_2010-03-02_at_10.52.19_PM.png|Helix Dragonoid in Bakugan Form File:Screen_shot_2010-03-04_at_4.40.07_PM.png|Helix Dragonoid File:Picture_17.png|Helix Dragonoid HDrago2.png|Helix Dragonoid File:IMG_0133.PNG|Helix Dragonoid using Fusion Ability Dragon Surge File:Screen_shot_2010-03-02_at_10.52.44_PM.png|Helix Dragonoid with JetKor attached in Bakugan Form File:0321101619-01.jpg drago.gif|Helix Drago being scanned by Marucho's computer for Battle Gear DNA code mkhx.jpg File:IMG000099.jpg|All Resistance Bakugan Helix Dragonoid Top Middle hdhw.jpg|Hawktor and Helix Dragonoid Mrlxnomhlxx.jpg|Merlix using Jinx Magic on Helix Dragonoid Picture 62.png File:Subterra_Helix_Dragonoid.jpg|Subterra Helix Dragonoid and JetKor camodrago5agi.jpg|Subterra Helix Dragonoid and JetKor camodrago5bgi.jpg File:Nzld.jpg File:Nzhdelement.jpg|Neo Ziperator transfering The Element to Helix Dragonoid File:Helix_Dragonoid_Evolve.jpg|Helix Dragonoid evolving File:Sid_Helix_Dragonoid.jpg|Sid and Helix Dragonoid helixxdragonoidx.jpg|Helix Dragonoid in Bakugan form helix drago with jetkor.jpg|Helix Dragonoid equiped with Jetkor in Bakugan form File:IMG 0086.png dhgi.jpg|Dan and Helix Dragonoid on Intermission screen Game File:IMG 3957.jpg|Prototype Pyrus Helix Dragonoid File:Helix_Draganoid.jpg|Pyrus Helix Dragonoid File:Helix Drago With Battle Gear.jpg|Pyrus Helix Dragonoid with JetKor attached File:Hlxg.jpg|Helix Dragonoid equiped with Twin Destructor File:Aquos_helix_dragonoid.jpg|Aquos Helix Dragonoid File:Helix_Dragonoid_and_Rock_Hammer.jpg|Aquos Helix Dragonoid with Silver Rock Hammer with Ability Card in back File:2_Helix_Dragonoid_2_JetKor.jpg|Crimson and Pearl Helix Dragonoid with a wrong DNA code Deluxe Silver JetKor and Aquos Helix Dragonoid with Copper JetKor File:0408001111a.jpg|Ventus Helix Dragonoid File:BakuCamo_Ventus_Helix_Dragonoid.jpg|Packaged BakuCamo Ventus Helix Dragonoid File:BakuCamo_Ventus_Helix_Dragonoid_2.jpg|BakuCamo Ventus Helix Dragonoid File:Crimson_And_Pearl_Helix_Dragonoid.jpg|Mispackaged with wrong DNA code, or wrong paintjob Crimson and Pearl Helix Dragonoid File:Crimson And Pearl Helix Dragonoid Copper JetKor.jpg|Dual-Error Crimson and Pearl Helix Dragonoid with Copper JetKor File:Merlix_Akwimos_Hyper_Helix_Avior_Hakapoid.jpg File:Bg097-7r1.jpg|Subterra Helix Dragonoid (Closed) File:Bg097-7r0.jpg|Subterra Helix Dragonoid (Open) File:Haos_Helix_Dragonoid_2.jpg File:EvilTwinPk small.jpg|Helix Dragonoid Evil Twin Pack File:Evil_Twin_Helix_Dragonoid.jpg File:Clear_Helix_Dragonoid.jpg File:BakuMorph_Helix_Dragonoid.jpg Haoslongflyhelixdualpack.png Subterracobrakushelixdualpack.png Others File:Screen_shot_2010-03-03_at_10.17.30_PM.png File:Screen_shot_2010-03-03_at_10.27.56_PM.png|Helix Dragonoid's Ability Card File:tapl.jpg|Helix Dragonoid and JetKor on the Gate Card "The AU Plateau" File:bgi-helixdragonoid.png|Helix Dragonoid IM icon Team25.jpg HelixDrago action.png Bakugan Dimensions File:Picture_79.png|Pyrus Helix Dragonoid VS Pyrus Helix Dragonoid File:Aquos_Helix_Dragonoid_BD.JPG|Aquos Helix Dragonoid File:Rec_VS_Dan.jpg|Aquos Helix Dragonoid VS Pyrus Helix Dragonoid File:Picture 58.png|Pyrus Helix Dragonoid VS Darkus Strikeflier File:Helix Dragonoid Pyrus.JPG|Pyrus Helix Dragonoid File:Picture 68.png|BakuCamo Helix Dragonoid File:Blog3-collection3.jpg|Pyrus Helix Dragonoid File:CP_Helix_Dragonoid_BD.jpg|Crimson and Pearl Helix Dragonoid File:Screen_shot_2010-02-20_at_10.27.11_AM.png|Helix Dragonoid with JetKor attached Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan